


Real

by CAPTAINPRICE79



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPTAINPRICE79/pseuds/CAPTAINPRICE79
Summary: You never thought you'd ever come across the TARDIS in real life. It was just a piece of science fiction in a tv show. But what if it wasn't? What if...everything was real?





	

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to a little Oneshot of mine inspired by a Tumblr post. It may be sad, just a warning, but it should be as that's the nature of it. I hope you enjoy it because the Tumblr post made me want to cry so bad I swear it's a miracle I didn't. This Oneshot will be shorter than my normal fics and Chapters, but that is to prevent it from being too inflated and slow and boring. It'll be in the 2 nd person POV, so basically a Reader Insert, but there's nothing adult in it. This is just a pure, innocent fic designed to tug at your heartstrings. It will feature the Eleventh Doctor, mainly because the Tumblr post did, so I hope nobody attacks me for that. I know how the fans can be sometimes, no offense fellow Whovians. This fic will also be a sort of 4th Wall breaker in that Doctor Who is a show in the story, but that's it. No _actual_ 4th Wall damage other than that. Anyway, I'm rambling, sorry about that, and I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

 

 

You're walking through the forest on a beautiful, warm, sunny day, watching where you step just to be safe, when you look up to view ahead of you. You freeze in shock at the sight that greets your eyes, and you feel your heart stop. Thoughts, memories, images flood your head, and you think over and over that what you see can't _possibly_ be real in any way, shape, or form.

 _'No no no, it can't be. It's just a show, right? It can't be.'_ You think even as you approach the object in front of you. You cautiously lay your hand upon the overgrown blue colored wood, your eyes wide and a small smile touching your lips as you realize it _is_ real. _'Oh my god. It's here. It's real. I'm not imagining it.'_ But then you realize something. It looks...sad, almost. Worn down. As if it hadn't moved in ages. Tears fill your eyes. _'Oh, Doctor. Where are you? What happened to Sexy?'_ You lean your head on the door as you close your eyes, trying to keep yourself from crying. It's so stupid, but...

A sudden but soft _click!_ sounds out and you stumble forward as the door opens. A pair of shoes enter your line of vision. You slowly look up, seeing slacks next, then a jacket over a button up shirt, a bow tie, and then...it's him. Your hand covers your mouth as your eyes widen, everything hitting you at once.

“Oh my god it's him. It's him it's him it's him. Oh god everything was real. The Angels, Cybermen, Daleks, oh god Rose and Martha and Donna and Amy and Rory, and Jack and oh god if Jack's real then Torchwood and Ianto and oh god.” You don't even realize you just said what should have been thoughts out loud as he sets his hands on your shoulders.

“Are you alright? What were you saying...how did you know that?” He asks, concern and worry in his voice. You're full on crying now, tears running down your cheeks, and you can't help it when you embrace him.

“Oh my god it's you and you're real and you've saved Earth and everyone so many times and I can't believe it and just thank you and I'm sorry for all the bad stuff that happens.” He awkwardly hugs you back as you talk before you pull away and wipe at your face with your sleeve. “Um, sorry f-for that. It just, um...” you don't know how to explain it. How important he is to you, how many amazing people you've met because of him, how much he inspires you, how much you look up to him. Heck, you're probably insane right now.

The Doctor just looks at you for a moment before grabbing your hand and pulling you inside. Your eyes widen as you stare at the bright room.

“Go on, say it. They all do.” He said oh so smugly, like he knew exactly what you were going to say.

“It's transdimensional engineering, which results in the dimensional transcendentalism, the state in which an object is bigger on the inside than the outside.” You say in awe, the Doctor staring at you in surprise for a long moment. You smile awkwardly. You've read a lot on how the TARDIS works on the Wikia, and you're quite proud of that. The Doctor finally nods, then begins to flit around the room as you stand there, wringing your hands out, knees shaking as you stare wide eyed at everything. He pauses at the control station and you realize he's been priming the TARDIS for flight.

“Now!” He exclaims, startling you with the excitement in his voice. “How would you–” he points at you excitedly “–like to come for an adventure?” You grin from ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat at the words, thinking back to all the times you've wanted to hear them, first from Nine, then Ten, and now Eleven stood before you, asking you the words you'd always wanted to hear more than anything.

“Yes. Please, take me.” You can't get the words out fast enough, and the Doctor grins as he pulls the final lever.

_Vworp! Vworp! Vworp! Vworp!_

You smile in pure glee as your ears are blessed with the sound of the TARDIS taking off, and you spin around as you approach the console to take in as much as you can. When you face the console again you bump into the Time Lord himself, and you smile awkwardly as you pull away.

“So, all of Time and Space, where do you want to start?” He asks, and you pause to think. You've always thought about where you'd want to go if given the chance, but now that you were actually given the ability to choose...

“Surprise me.” You answer, the Doctor grinning madly as he turns back to the console and begins to flip levers and switches you recognize easily. You reconsider your words. “Preferably someplace that _won't_ put us in danger, please.” You add, the Doctor pausing and glancing up at you from where he'd moved to the other side of the console.

“I suppose that's a reasonable request.” He says, going back to flipping levers and pulling and pressing things. After a moment, you hear that wonderful sound once more.

_Vworp! Vworp! Vworp! Vworp!_

The Doctor approaches the door, putting his hand on the handle and getting ready to open it. He pauses, then turns to you.

“Well go on. It's safe, isn't it?” You say, the Doctor smiling.

“Oh, most definitely safe.” He glances away in consideration, then back to you. “Well, at least ninety percent safe.” You arch an eyebrow. “Okay, seventy percent. But it wouldn't be fun if nothing could go wrong!” You agree by smiling, then approach the door. You put her hand over his on the handle, and grin at him when he flushes ever so slightly.

“Well come on then. Geronimo.” You push open the door.

 

 

**And that does it for this little Oneshot. I tried to give it a bit of a better ending than the Tumblr post, but I'm not quite sure if it works. If not, I'll change it to the regular ending. Tell me what you thought because I am quite curious. I am quite proud of this short fic, and I do hope I made it at least a little sad to read. If so then I accomplished my goal. I _could_ make a short sequel if you guys really want, but I planned this as a Oneshot so it would likely take a while to plan up and actually write. This is my first excursion into the 2nd person POV style of fanfiction, but the Tumblr post was in this format so it felt wrong to change it. Yes, the little hand touch was purely the character wanting to get on with the adventure. There were no planned overtones with that bit, so please don't take any from them. Or do, I suppose, but if you are underage I highly recommend you don't. I don't want to get in trouble after all my hard work as a writer. Anyway, that's enough of that, I will see you guys...next update. Word Count: 1,420**


End file.
